The Silent Native
by Barnbandit
Summary: A revamp of my previous story 'Raven' With more plot, and much cleaner formatting. What happens when a mysterious native flower crosses the path of our favorite cardshark?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are again! Hello everyone! This is my second attempt at a TS story, and we'll see if this one runs a little better. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome, but flames and bashing will be laughed at and thrown to my muse for snacks :3 Enjoy!**

**(Run of the mill disclaimer: Tombstone and all it's actors, people, and the actual events in which the movie was based on are not mine, this is for entertainment purposes only.)**

Arizona was not my lands. My body didn't like the heat from the scorching sun, or the smell of the baking earth beneath my horse's hooves. If I had my way, we'd be miles from here, in the clean airs of the northern corner. I'd heard the warm rains did wonders for the body. Then again, if I had my way I wouldn't be where I was now, trapped in servitude, forced to act as protection to a wealthy land owner and his young daughter. We were a dying race, treated no better then the negros who had fought so hard for their freedoms in the war years prior. Yet where their freedoms gained, ours were lost, with our land, with our people, our way, our culture. Nothing was sacred to the white man, and nothing stopped them from getting what they wanted. I sighed silently to myself. This was life now. I'd best come to terms with it. As we came to our destination, the carriage slowed, and I quickly followed. A mining camp. Seems the master's wealth wasn't enough, he wanted more, so we'd packed up and traveled to the dusty town. Saloons, taverns, and hotels all lined the main street, calling for customers and clients to stay. Pulling up to an inn called 'The Crystal Palace' the carriage slowed to a stop. The horses were hot, and tired, pushed beyond their usual limits in favor of haste. Quickly the boy in the driver's seat dropped down to open the door for the master and my ward. The finest clothes lined their forms, the best of hats, and jewelry. Dropping from the back of my speckled mount, I tied it to the back end of the wagon and quickly moved to stand beside the pair.

"Look at it my dear! You can just smell that silver! Yes, I think we will be very happy here." I resisted the urge to curl a lip. Smelt of sweat and whiskey to me.

"It is quite quaint!" Chirped the girl, her head turning this way and that. Elizabeth Dunn, daughter to my master, and my ward. She had a kind heart, and as much as I'd didn't want too, I did have a soft spot for her, having watched her slowly blossom into a woman. She'd just reached her 15th year, and was beginning to show the curves of a bearer, budding breasts pushing at her bustle, round hips perfect for bearing children, luscious flowing hair. I knew her father was hunting for a rich suitor to take her, and hoped to find one among the many immigrated here in search of wealth.

"Don't you think so Raven?" Giving the barest of nods to her, I said nothing.

"Come my dear! Let's go see if we can't find Behan, he tells me he knows where the best lots are. On the town lot commission you know." The girl lifted her parasol to cover her from the heated sun and took her father's arm. I looked to the boy holding the horses and nodded to the back of the hotel where the stables were held. He stayed quiet and just lead the tired team back to be taken care of. Following the pair, the father prattled on.

"The Oriental! Behan tells me it's a very classy place, where the finest go to play, seems they have a new dealer, bringing in high class play." A group of men stood to the side, one quite old, with a slight belly and boulder hat, the others much younger, with a much more traditional straight-rim to shade their mustached faces.

"Excuse me gentlemen!" The master stepped up to their group and gave a smile of welcome. A sharp eyed man with a kind, but cold stare looked over.

"Yessir, how can we help you?" Spoke the eldest on the end.

"My names Donald Dunn, and this is my daughter Elizabeth, we just came to town, we're wondering if you might know the whereabouts of one John Behan." Spoke Dunn

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Wyatte Earp, and this is my brother Morgan, and my associate Doc Holliday, that's Fred White, Town marshal." Donald gave a beaming smile as he shook their hands firmly.

"Wonderful to meet you!"

'Wyatte Earp...why did that name sound familiar?' My thoughts drifted curiously to the group, but the marshal spoke up, breaking my focus.

"I think Behan's inside... I could go grab him if you like."

"Oh that would be most appreciated, thank you Marshal." The older man bowed his head in acceptance and turned to head into a nearby tavern.

"Wyatte Earp, hmm? I've heard of you, lawman from Kansas, right?" The sharp eyed man gave a smile.

"Gave all that up, livin' the dream here."

"Yes! It is a nice place, isn't it." A southern drawl from the man on the end interrupted them.

"Not to be rude, but I do believe you've forgotten an introduction." My eyes snapped to him to find his stare looking over my form, a curling smirk on his lips. "And what would be your name darlin'?" The girl spoke up in my stead.

"She's mute. She doesn't talk." She gave a bright smile my way. "I call her Raven."

"How charming." The attention now on me, the one called Morgan spoke up.

"A native?"

"Yes! Very useful, cheapest labor since the war, she watches over my daughter and I. I acquired them through the relocation's, and have been very pleased with the outcome." Said Dunn, his smile quite smug. Acquired. I nearly snorted.

"Think that's a good idea, just draggin' her around like that?" Asked Wyatte, chewing slightly on a cigar in his fingertips.

"Protection good sir, these savages are born fighters. Nothing but the best for my girl." I looked away from the studying stare of the retired lawman. Another curious onlooker, he'd lose interest eventually.

"If you're interested in one of your own, I'm sure I could make some arrangements."

"Oh no no no... we don't need anything like that." Assured Morgan with a chuckle.

"Are you sure? Wonderful babysitters, after they even out. That one's raised my girl since she was a child, isn't that right princess?" The girl gave a giggle.

"Yes Daddy." The sound of steps approaching had my head turned to investigate. Behan. I nearly hissed at his very appearance. Immaculate, as always, his County Sheriff star shining in the sunlight.

"Donald!"

"John! Wonderful to see you." They two gave exchanged a warm handshake before the Sheriff smiled at the girl.

"And Miss Elizabeth! You grow more beautiful every day." He kissed her hand, drawing another giggle from her lips.

"Great to see you made it without trouble." Said the Sheriff with a smile.

"Yes, no hassles of any kind. We were hoping for a tour of the town! If you aren't busy."

"Not at all, I see you've already met the Earp brothers. Our little town-celebrity." The men exchanged chuckles, but I tuned it out, forced pleasantries weren't usually worth listening to anyway. My study of my surroundings had me slightly on edge. New towns meant new ways, new threats, new people. It would take me some time to acclimate to this rough little mining camp. A sharp snap of a gun through the peace would cause me to react instantly. I reached for my blade and drew, moving to guard the girl while I searched for the source. A pair of drunks were fighting over what I assumed to be a bad card game, and their argument had spilled into the street.

"Just a disagreement, Donald, control your savage." Scolded John, nose upturned. I nearly growled as I glared at Behan, shoving the blade into it's sheath at my waist with a bit more force then probably needed.

"Just a bit skittish in the new place is all. Don't worry, don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

Behan would take us all around, showing us this bar, or that tavern, rambling like a fool about sophistication of this dust pit. Sure, the clothes were pretty, but it was all a farce, the moment the mines dried up, this town would be just a desolate as the rest.

"So what do you think?" Asked the Sheriff to Dunn.

"I think it's marvelous. How quickly can we find a lot?"

"Well there's a few up for rent coming up, what do you say tomorrow we go have a look?" My master's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Splendid, let's go princess, I'm sure you're exhausted." The two headed back to the hotel, and it wasn't until she was settled in was I released from my duties.

During the day, I was expected to keep with the girl at all times, but at night, I was free to roam but expected back by sun up. I wasn't foolish. To run would be suicidal. I was in contract with Dunn, and so was the boy who looked after the horses. Sold, enslaved, whatever you might call it, my life wasn't my own. I would be hunted, hauled back and punished, and my privilege of wandering taken. It'd taken years of good behavior to get this small mercy and I wasn't going to mess it up. Gathering the boy, I stepped out into the street.

We needed money. We weren't paid for our services, which meant we needed a source of income for our needs. My stomach grumbled. Our rations had ran out last night and we hadn't eaten all day. Looking into the purse hanging from my handwoven belt, I found a small bill. That would suit, but it wouldn't feed us both. Summoning the other with me, I chose the cleanest of the saloons. It was lively, but the moment we stepped inside, all heads turned, the piano in the corner stilled, and I felt every eye on the boy and I. Keeping my cool facade, I stepped my way through the bar to the faro table, boy tight on my hip.

The dealer behind the table was familiar, those sharp eyes catching mine right away. Raising a cool brow at the men seated, I found no one willing to give up their chairs. Reaching over to a nearby table, I dropped it right in the middle, and sat down without a care, placing my money on the table, ready to be moved to the card of my choosing.

"My, my, this is an interesting turn of events." Drawled the man to the side of the dealer, one I quickly recognized from this afternoon, Doc. The one called Wyatt smiled a bit.

"Would you like to pace a bet ma'am?" I gave a small nod and slid my money to the Queen, tapping the end.

"You can't just let'er do that." Growled a patron to my right, reeking of sweat and dirt. A miner no doubt.

"I don't see why not, her money's just as good as yours." Said the dealer with a tiny smirk. The music slowly started back up and people returned to their business, but I felt the stares. My dark complexion, my leather leggings and vest, feathered hair, everyone always had me standing out in a crowd, but my silence always held strong against the whispers. They all talk because they have nothing better to do. They'll grow to ignore me like all the others, they always do.

The dealer flipped his cards, which I was pleased to find in my favor. This was my job. This was how I kept us fed and clothed, to survive the white man, you had to behave like them, and the game of faro was the first place to start. You could tell everything about a man by how they bet. The man beside me was reckless, betting large amounts on bad cards, but I suspected him to be fairly intoxicated. He wouldn't be happy in the morning. I, on the other hand, was careful, almost meticulous, making good bets for low amounts, and slowly building up a reserve. The boy stood by my side, quiet as I, but nervous. He never liked it when I played, and I didn't blame him. A few lucky streaks in past towns had several locals upset with us, but we moved on to another tavern before it became a problem. But to bid low, meant small pots, small pots gathered little suspicion, and rarely, if ever caused a problem, even if I lost.

"Y'know, if you bet more, you'd win more." Commented the dealer as I pressed another small bill to a card of my choice. I said nothing of course, but just tapped my card.

"Why Wyatt, I do believe she's doing just fine on her own." Drawled the southerner with a wide grin. Wyatt chuckled as he passed over my small winning.

"Everyone has their own way to play, just tryin' to help ya out." I bowed my head in acceptance, and quickly counted my lot. This would do for a nice meal, with more then enough to buy supplies for a few days. Collecting my winnings, I stood and pressed a hand to the boy's shoulders, and took my leave of the saloon.

I slept very well that night, and the next morning I was ready to mount up and escort the master and my ward to look at lots around town with Behan. It would take several tries, long hours in the baking sun, before they would take a short break to dine at a tavern nearby. As I moved to follow, my master stopped me.

"You won't be needed. Wait out here." I gave a bow of my head before I took up residence waiting on the wooden boardwalk. In my long years of servitude, I'd perfected the art of watching people, finding their life through their actions. One person might see a rugged looking man shuffling along the street, but I see a man thrown from a horse when he was young, and his break never properly set, his limp was smooth, he'd had years of practice. A meager woman who walked with her nose up, raised with money, but lost it, forced to live the life of a pauper. One however, showed no hint of limp, or disdain, but he did parade with an air about him I'd almost call smug. He held a woman on his arm, busty, large nose, held the same air, but hers was one of allure. A whore, acting as an honest woman. Her stare lingered upon me and I refused to meet it, looking passed her to the street.

"Who is that?" A foreigner, you could hear it, an immigrant of some sort.

"Hmm? Oh, just a native darlin'."

"What is it doing here?" You could hear the clear disgust in her tone, as though I weren't worth the space I took up on the walk.

"Now now darlin', no need for such harshness. She works for Mr. Dunn, arrived just yesterday. Mute says her charge." Her lip curled slightly.

"I don't like her." The man chuckled.

"Don't be afraid of the native."

"I didn't say I was afraid, I just don't like her."

"Well to each their own...ma'am." The man tipped his hat in passing as they continued on. What a strange man.

That night, I would mend our clothes, buying hide from a seller in town and patching what needed to be fixed, and using what remained on a new vest for myself, the one I wore was beginning to tan, and crack, even with oil. But I would need more fabric, and I would need more money for food. So after my master's had settled in, and I was released, the boy and I traveled once again to the Oriental. This time our entrance was much less obvious, but I still felt the stares of patrons as I passed. Quiet whispers behind hands into the ears of others.

"Well, hello there darlin'." Drawled Doc as I seated myself at an already available chair.

"Evenin' ma'am." Said Wyatt politely, drawing a nod in his direction. The game had changed to poker, a simple 5-card stud.

"Deal you in?" I nodded. Poker was harder to win with smaller pots, but if you played the cards right, and with a little luck, you could just slip in and snatch pots out. The boy stationed himself at my side once more, eyes roving over the bustling saloon.

My first hand wouldn't amount to much, a set of sevens and deuces. We placed our bets and Wyatt turned over his first card. Another seven. If there was one thing I had on my side was my demeanor. I kept my face blank, even when another two popped up to aid in my hand. I swapped out a few cards and bid only minimum, letting one, then two fold before calling the card shark at the other end of the table with a tap to the table. He held a nice pair of tens and a pocket king and queen, but nothing else. I on the other hand, held two sevens, plus the one on the table, with three deuces.

"Well... isn't that a daisy." Muttered the shark with a grin as Wyatte pressed my winnings to me. The pot was nice, but I would take advantage at the chance to bring in a larger streak. I took no chances though, folding if I caught wind of suspicion, only betting when I was absolutely sure, getting back any money I'd lost in false bets in bluffs. The table grew frustrated though, if it wasn't me pulling in the pot, it was the cardshark. A tug on my vest had me looking to the boy, who's eyes were on my red-faced neighbor who's pile was dwindling. I think it was time to take our leave. I held a hand up to Wyatt, who was looking to deal out once more. Tapping my chips he seemed to understand, and cashed out my winnings.

"Leaving? So soon?" I looked to Doc and met those sharp green eyes, tipping my head in a goodbye before standing.

"Now just wait'a minute here! M'not losin' out to no squaw!" The second the dirty hand wrapped around my wrist, I grabbed it and slammed the drunk onto the table, his offending limb pressed tight behind his back. He wailed in complaint and I looked to the boy, nodding to the money on the table. The moment he had it, I released the drunk and stepped back. By the time he'd regain himself to turn, we'd gone, melting into the crowd and out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The winnings were nice, I was able to gather what I needed for my new vest, with plenty of food. At the week mark after our arrival, the father finally parted himself from the girl.

"You. With me tonight." I frowned, but what could I do. Behan had invited the master to the Oriental for a drink in celebration of Dunn's successful transition into the town. Very quickly, I was discovering that the master didn't hold his drink well. The moment Behan had been pulled away by the eyes of a pretty brunet, Dunn had dropped himself at the faro table. Wyatt looked up to me, but I didn't sit. His brother Morgan though, smiled and offered his chair.

"Nooo! No, don't mind her." Dismissed Dunn. "Take your seat sir."

"Just tryin' to be nice to the lady. Winner to the king." Said Wyatt, pushing over the winnings. Dunn snorted.

"Lady... I'll tell you, these savages are the farthest thing from civilized. Unless you get them young, there's really no hope for them."

"Pardon me ma'am." Crooned a smoky southern drawl. I turned and saw Doc, a smirk on his lips. "Joining us again?" I stepped aside to show my master, bottle to his lips. "How unfortunate..." He turned his head and a swift cough left his lips, and another and another. "You will excuse me, just a bit of a cold." He said, regaining his breath, but I saw the dark red staining the satin of his kerchief. This man was ill. Then it struck me. I'd heard of him before. Doc Holliday, gambler, and gunslinger, a very good one at that. Whispers, rumors, but to meet him in person had me slightly uneasy. They'd also said he was a sick man. Suffered from the disease of the lungs. I'll admit, he hid it well.

"Don't waste your time with that one." Slurred Dunn. "She'll scalp you in your sleep." I should be offended, but Doc just chuckled.

"Well I always enjoy a bit of risk...another time darlin'." He tipped his hat and moved to the dealer's end of the table.

"So tell me, if these savages are so dangerous, why keep them?" Asked Wyatt.

"That one...behaves well. The boy looks after my horses. Cheap labor sir, and after the fuss of the war, you won't find a better deal. Hey. Get another bottle." Dunn turned to me and held up his empty reserves. Taking the bottle from his stumbling grip, I went to the bar, using gestures and pointing to what I wanted to get my message across. It was on my return trip did I run into a thick form.

"Whoa, watch where the hell you're...well...my my, what do we have here?" A man, his skin tan from time outside, clothes unfilthy, relatively clean cut. His feral eyes are what shook me though. They were cold, and smart.

"That's the squaw that stole my money last week." Slurred a dirty looking man to his right, who I quickly realized was the red faced man from my last round at the tables.

"A native? My, you are pretty." His hand came up and I slipped back, heading for the table.

"Hey now, I wasn't done with you."

"Johnny Ringo." The drawl of the lunger had the man still, allowing me to drop the bottle to the table beside my master.

"Best watch yourself around that one... her master calls her dangerous." A man in a red shirt smirked.

"I like'um feisty." I glared a hole through his forehead before Ringo spoke, reaching up and squeezing my chin.

"She'd tear you apart Bill..." An almost sick smile came over his face. "But I think I'd take that chance... this savage belong to you sir?"

"Yesh." Slurred Dunn.

"And just how much might it cost to borrow her for the night?"

"I...I need her tonight, you can't have her." Hiccuped the master.

"Are you sure?" I saw him reach for his waist, and reacted quickly. Snapping out my blade, I shoved it to Bill's throat, swinging his form to my front and pressing tight. Ringo paused, looking to me with a smirk.

"Ahhh...Johnny?" I could hear the nervousness in his tone. "Maybe... just listen to what the man's gotta say." I frowned and pressed the knife harder to his flesh. Johnny snorted, before chuckling, looking to me.

"Of course... of course... only curious. No need for such...harshness."

"Miss..." I looked to Wyatt, who had his eyes locked firmly on me. "Best let'um go now." Looking to my master found a frown on his lips.

"Release him." I pulled my knife away and gave Bill a firm shove. Swallowing and rubbing his neck, Bill looked to Ringo, who didn't seem that deterred by my master's denial.

"That feisty enough for ya?" Asked Ringo with a grin.

"Yea! Yea..." The two laughed it off like some joke before tipping their hats in mockery.

"Ma'am." I gave the barest curl of my lip. Pigs.

"Put that thing away you animal." I looked to my master, who had a very displeased expression. Bowing my head, I slipped the knife back into my belt before returning to my statuette station by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

After my little episode, my grant to wander would be pulled that night, forcing me to stay all night in the stable with the boy, who dare not wander without me. At first light, the girl came to me.

"Good morning." She whispered, kneeling in the hay beside us. I slowly sat up and cocked my head at her. She gave a secret smile and pulled a small bundle from her dress.

"Daddy wasn't feeling well this morning. He told me to throw it out." I allowed a small smile to grace my lips as I spotted fluffy gold biscuits with a bit of bacon. The boy was starving, and while I was quite hungry, I let him have more then I.

"Daddy has a business meeting today, I told him I wanted to go out and shop. Will you go with me?" This is why I liked the girl. For as long as I could remember she would always ask, even though she knew I would do anything for her. I gave her a nod and she beamed.

"Thank you! Should we take the horses?" I looked to the horses in the far stall and saw them still sleeping. Shaking my head no, I stood.

"Alright, I'll just go gather my things. I'll see you out front?" I nodded once more and she ducked out of the stable.

Using a bin to wash my face, I looked to the boy. He was still growing. His leggings were riding up along his ankles. He would never ask, but I knew he would need new pants soon. With a goal in mind, I met the girl and fell in step beside her.

"I'm growing to like this town! Very busy, even with it being so small. What do you think?" I gave a look around and shrugged a bit. It was still very rough, no matter how pretty it tried to be.

"Daddy says we will be here a long time. Do you think so?" I shook my head.

"You think we'll move again." I nodded.

"Why?" I looked around hesitantly, but we were alone, a rare moment without her father.

"This town will dry...the mines will wither, and people will move." She lowered her voice.

"Why go to the trouble of making it so nice? Drawing people in?"

"Who knows how long the mines will last... could be a year...could be many." I murmured. The girl was the only one I trusted besides the boy. She'd kept the secret of my voice to herself. I think it made her feel special that on the rare occasion I did decide to voice my opinion, it was only to her.

"When the silver is gone, so will be the shine of this town... worry not, I am sure your father has a plan for that." She smiled once more and hummed to herself as we strolled along the boardwalk.

"Do you like it?" I gave a nod to the girl. She was being fitted for a new dress, this one much more fitted to her new physique.

"I do too! Especially the purple." I ducked my head to hide my tiny smile. She did look good, and I liked seeing her happy.

"Splendid, I'm glad you approve, I will take these and have it sewn up in no time young miss. Come back tomorrow, it should be finished." Said the tailor, gently slipping her out of the pinned dress.

"Thank you!" She pulled her gown back on and gave a smile as we stepped back out into the dry air.

"Do you have somewhere you need to go?" I gave a tiny nod towards the hide salesman.

"Oh! Here..." She dug into her purse and I instantly motioned against it.

"Daddy won't have to know, please..." I looked to her and felt very touched. With her contribution, I was able to buy what I would need for the boy.

"You make your own clothes, right?" Asked the girl as we walked along, my bundle secure under my arm. Nodding, she continued.

"Would you maybe be able to teach me?" My brows lifted.

"Well...I hope to be a mother one day, have lots of children. And that's what mothers need to know right? How to sew, and cook." I felt my lips curl a bit. She had money, she wouldn't need to know these things.

"All I can think...is if my mother had bothered to learn and teach me this stuff, I might...have been a bit closer to her...you know, then I was...and I want to be close to my children." I gave a tiny nod.

"So...will you teach me?" She lowered her voice. "Please?" We paused on the walk and I sighed a bit. I shouldn't. If the master found out, I would be in a large amount of trouble, but one look into those eager eyes and I couldn't help it. Leaning down, I whispered in her ear.

"Another secret... we will slip away, and I will teach you." She gave a bright smile and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you! Thank you!" As much as I wanted to return the gesture, I felt the curl of my stomach. Someone was watching. Looking around, I spotted the faro dealer, a curious look on his face. Nodding a bit to him, I quickly ushered the girl to continue on, her new found happiness filling up my silence with chatter.


	5. Chapter 5

I was busy the next few nights with my mending, but when the pair decided to go to the play in town, I took up my spot by their side.

"You will wait." Said Dunn with a stern look.

"But Daddy, can't she come?" Asked the girl, a look of upset upon her gentle features.

"No... this is a place for sophistication, not violence. We have no use for you inside. Wait out here." I took my station away from the door, situating myself on the step and watching the people pass. As the number dimmed, I reached into my purse and pulled out a short, hand-carved pipe with a small tin of tobacco. My one weakness, I suppose. The flavor reminded me of home, better moments in time. As I moved to light it, someone stepped up.

"Here...allow me." The strike of a match had my eyes up to see Wyatt. Reluctantly, I moved my hands and allowed it. Lighting his own cigar, he took a seat beside me on the boards.

"Lovely night." I bowed my head in a small nod. Why was this man curious in me? I had heard from Dunn he was married, although I'd seen his wife in my walks around town with the girl and that was woman who struggled in her mind. As the last of the people headed inside, one paused.

"Wyatt." I looked up to see those shining green eyes of the card shark. "Will you be joining us tonight?"

"Yea, Doc, I'll be in. Just finishin' this out."

"Very well. Ma'am." He tipped his hat to me with a smile before taking the arm of the large-nosed woman and heading inside. A brief struggle within my mind had me reaching into my pouch once more. At the very bottom, curled in on itself was a stringy, long, bladed grass-looking plant. Unwinding it, I held it to the faro dealer.

"What's this?" I sucked on my pipe and pointed to the door where the card shark had vanished, before gesturing to my chest.

"This is for Doc." I blew my smoke out and nodded.

"Well thank you, but he's seen doctor's-" He tried to push it back, but I stopped his hand before making a set of motions with my hand, grinding one fist into the other, and pointing to the plant, and making another motion of a drink.

"You want him to drink it." I nodded, taking another hit of my pipe, looking out to the road.

"You think it'll help?" I nodded, leaning down to the dirt and drawing a medicinal cross, pointing to myself.

"Well...what the hell, he's tried everything else." He gave a tiny smile and tucked the plant into his coat pocket. We were quiet for a while before he spoke.

"Listen, I know you can't talk...but the other day, I saw the girl talking to you. Elizabeth. So I think you understand...thank you." I blew out my smoke and nodded once more. He stood and I looked up, going with a brash decision last moment.

"Just because I choose not to speak, doesn't mean I cannot..." My eyes flicked up to the dealer.

"Then why don't you?"

"I find words do best when there is someone to listen... Enjoy the play Mr. Earp." I took another hit and let it out as he stepped inside.

"Raven, you have such pretty hair, will you let me braid it?" Without a word, I sat down at the girl's feet, and a bright smile came over her face. We were sitting outside today, her father once again busy in a meeting. I felt her pull a section free from the rest and gently comb it with her fingers, humming quietly to herself. Hard soled boots thumped on the walk behind us as people walked on, but one pair stopped.

"Beg your pardon miss..." I recognized the voice instantly, and turned to give a sharp look to the card shark. "I was wondering if I might spare a few words with your guardian." He asked, tone light and polite.

"You could, but I'm afraid she won't be much use to you."

"Oh?"

"She doesn't speak sir, it can be difficult to hold a conversation." I may protect the girl, but she was very loyal, something I found almost amusing. The gambler hummed, a smile on his lips.

"Very well...just wishing to thank her, for her generous gift..." He stepped off the walk and into the sun, a flask in his grip, his color greatly improved from just the days prior.

"It has helped." I looked up and gave a curt nod. "Let me repay you." My eyes widened and I shook my head avidly. No no no, he couldn't do that. "No? Very well...perhaps I'll see you again at the faro table." Uh-oh. I looked to the girl, who's face held shock.

"You've been playing cards again?" I winced and she spoke once more, tone quiet. "If daddy catches you, he'll be very upset, if you need money, you need to come to me." She took my hand and stood.

"You'll have to excuse us...have a good day sir." Of course I had to follow, but I felt the unfamiliar curl of fear in my stomach. Maybe I had grown too lax in a new town too quickly. Speaking was risky business, but gifts were another thing entirely, I swear it was only meant as a gesture of good will.

"Raven! You must be more careful... Daddy talks to Behan and is making lots of friends in this town. If one of them says they've seen you in the bar..." I shook my head. That wasn't a concern. I used to worry of such things, but unless it was an immediate friend, with a losing streak to me, most didn't even notice, or if they did, put it out of their minds quickly.

"Still...did you give that man something?" I looked around and leaned to whisper to her.

"A remedy, he is ill, I was just being kind." She gave me a sad smile.

"I know you meant well...you usually do." I sighed, and nodded. "I will be much more careful." She nodded and squeezed my hand. "Be sure you do."


	6. Chapter 6

The girl was very kind, slipping us a few pennies for food, but I knew that wouldn't last forever. I needed to revisit the faro table, while I still had money to play on. I was hesitant though. My face was familiar there, but the remaining saloons were full of drunks, thugs, and leering passerby. I could almost go unnoticed at the Oriental just _because _I had been there before.

Taking the boy, I made my decision. It was poker night, and of course the king of cards was there, at the other end of the table watching like a fine hawk, those green eyes, always watching. My stomach growled and turned, the sound lost in the noisy bar, but I heard the boy's. He was hungry. I resisted the urge to fidget, and instead tried a more aggressive approach, but no matter what I tried, my bets were lost, either through bad hands or better ones by the other players.

I was gambling away our dinner, and I saw the boy getting upset. With nothing to play on, I lifted a hand to my neck and pulled off a large hand-carved, piece of jewelry, pure turquoise and silver, it's weight alone worth something. Wyatt looked the piece over, and while I knew he would accept it, he gave a clear look of hesitance before passing over more chips half the value.

_"Let's go, please." _Said the boy in our tongue, a frown on his lips and a rub to his belly. I sighed, but ignored him, picking up my hand.

_"I'm hungry." _I studied my cards. Nothing much, a set of tens and a queen I could possibly work with. Taking a deep breath, I looked to the boy and gave a pleading stare. Trust me. I've never let us down before.

Bidding small, it was the card shark throwing in the most money, and when I ran out, I had to call. Tapping the table, I looked up and met the green eyed stare with all I had.

"Hmm, suppose I'm deranged, but I think I'll just have to fold...you win darlin'." He flashed a smile before getting up. "Kate! Come darlin', I think I could use a proper drink."

"Alright... Well, here you are ma'am." Said Wyatt, tone filled with curiosity.

"That's not like Doc..." Said a baritone man with a salt and peppered mustache, looking slightly kin to Wyatt himself.

"Guess somethin' meant more to'um then winnin' tonight..." He flipped the cards on the table over and I felt my heart stop. Three jacks and a set of aces. I caught the dealer's eyes and before I could lose _more _of what I'd gathered, snatched up the cash and darted out of the bar and to the tavern, where I treated the boy to a healthy meal in return for his patience.

The following night, I didn't go into the bar, instead waited outside of it in the ally. I'd planned to jump the card shark and question him about his actions the night prior, but he had since not shown up. Or so I thought.

"Now...just who might you be after, darlin'?" I whirled on my heel and moved to pull the blade from my waist, but his hand fell to his pistol, the barrel pressed into my stomach.

"My goodness, that is a very ugly response... especially from one like myself." He slipped his pistol back into his holster.

"I am a gentlemen." Slowly, I replaced my blade.

"Now tell me darlin', what draws you into this dark ally, lookin' for _me?_" He was practically purring, that smug smile on his lips. At first I wasn't quite sure how to respond, up close this man was his own sort of intimidating. Like a flower who's thorns were secretly deadly.

"Hmm? Why so quiet?" He took a step forward and I mirrored with a step back. As I pressed against the side of the tavern, I had no where else to go, and he pressed close, leaning down to murmur in my ear.

"Wyatt told me you spoke..." I locked up tight.

"I'll admit, I was just the slightest bit jealous... a rare, lovely, desert flower only he was granted a whiff of..." A surprisingly gentle hand came up and brushed a beaded lock behind my ear.

"Then he tells me this...concoction... this cure...is from you..." My body trembled, be it from fear or anxiety, I wasn't sure.

"You...you threw the game, gambler." A wolfish grin came over his lips.

"I had to repay you somehow, I am nothing but a man of my word."

"A gift warrants no return..."

"Ah, but this gift...was very special. He stepped back and reached into his coat, pulling out his flask.

"I haven't felt this good in ages. What is it?" I still held my hesitance, but quietly answered.

"A remedy, from my people... we had many that suffered as you do...Heals the body to mend the spirit."

"Very enlightening. I am indeed in your debt my dear." He took a healthy swallow before returning the flask to it's rightful spot.

"We are even." I said firmly.

"For now...but I'm quite sure I will need more soon... and I think you know where to get it." I gave a shaky nod.

"I will look..."

"You will of course, be compensated for your troubles. Anything your lovely heart desires..." There was that gentle touch again, his fingers holding the callous of one who's handled endless cards and smooth metal.

"Food." His brows lifted in surprise.

"Are you not fed?" I ducked my stare.

"I must...find our meals. If you give me secure fund for food, I will find you more..."

"A deal it is then...meet me here, a week from now." I bowed my head before shifting out of his touch and silently into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I would start the following night, grabbing my horse and silently sneaking it out of the stable where the boy slept, I took off for the edge of town. Every town, every speck of life needed water, and it would be there I would find what I needed. But with only a limited amount of time to search, I was forced to choose between proper sleep and fulfilling my mission. Finally, I found the river, which would lead me to a grove with just what I was after, and quite a bit at that. Being very cautious to leave roots in place for regrowth, I harvested what I would need and quickly returned to town.

I would see Doc sooner then to be expected though. Master would favor another night of painful loss at the poker table. I felt that bright green eyed stare, but my focus was restrained to my owner, watching his pile dwindle. As the night went on, he grew more flustered, and a more unsightly bunch trickled in. The dirty man, followed soon after by the man in the red shirt, Bill.

"What's wrong squaw? Give up takin' honest man's money?" Of course I ignored the comment, and left alone, it might have just slipped by my master's mind, but Holliday spoke up.

"Leave the native alone Ike."

"What's wrong lunger?" My form locked hard at the cold chill of one Johnny Ringo.

"Get tired of your whore?"

"I find Kate's company quite satisfactory, thank you." Bill chuckled as he leered down my form.

"No cards tonight, squaw?" My master's brows pinned in confusion.

"Well she had such a good streak going last time..." Drawled Ringo, a cigarette perched between his lips. An angry stare turned my way and I chose to ignore it.

"Tell me...Mr. Dunn, where did you get such a talented savage? I'd almost think she could count." Dunn looked to Ringo.

"You are out of line sir."

"I think not... in fact, I saw her just in the other day makin' money...hand over fist." His curling smirk had my stomach in knots.

"Is this true?" I shook my head.

"I wondered where you've been sneaking off too..." He stood, an angry posture to his shoulders.

"You look like a smart man Mr. Dunn..." Ringo loomed over my master's shoulder like some devil.

"What if I had a way...you could possibly _make _that money?" Dunn raised a brow.

"Let's take this outside...hmm?" Fear laced through like a splash of cold water. Bill grinned and grabbed my arm, following his leader towards the door. I pulled and tugged in a vein attempt at reaching for my weapon, but the men just kept the hold, dragging me out into the night.

He wouldn't just give me to them, he'd sell me. Alcohol and anger merged until the man let me go with a stern warning that I'd be in one piece the following morning for my duties. The lust in their eyes, the dirty smiles, I feared the absolute worse. Fighting only seemed to encourage them, until at last they dragged me into a dark lit room that smelt of the sickly sweet opium. One toss to the bed and the one called Bill was running his hands down my form.

"Get out." The cold order had a still to their actions, looking to Ringo.

"What, you wanna go first?" Asked Bill, a sick smile still on his lips.

"No, I paid for her, she's mine. Get out. Find your own whore tonight." Seems Ringo was possessive of his toys.

"Oh c'mon Johnny don't be that way-" Both froze as the deadly man drew his arm, locked on them. A slow, reluctant, smile came over Bill's lips as he looked to his leader.

"Alright...alright, c'mon Ike, let's go find ourselves some fun."

"But-" One look at Ringo had him changing his tune. "Yea...yea, let's go." They stepped back and took their leave, forcing me alone with the cold eyed man. Turning the pistol on _me_, he smirked a bit.

"I don't share..." I just stared, scared, trembling from the bed.

"Now...why don't we get rid of that..." He dashed in and yanked out the blade from it's sheath, studying it close before throwing it hard, the blade becoming wedged into the wall across the room. I shut my eyes, praying, hoping it would all be over soon.

"What's wrong? You scared?" I felt the cool metal of the barrel run down my cheek.

"Don't be scared...I'm not like them..." I swallowed hard, clenching my jaw to stop my lip from trembling.

"You wanna know the difference between them an' me?" He crooned, stepping forward and tilting my chin up to look into his eyes. Those cold, dead, eyes.

"I'm not an animal..." His lips curled in a sick smile.

"Animals take...but me... I like'um willin'." I nearly whimpered as the gun pushed my hair away from my eyes.

"So tell me sweetheart... you gonna be willin'?" The muzzle of the pistol ran over my lips, drawing my gaze up.

"Or do I have to throw you to animals?" My mind whirled a mile a minute. There would be no out of this. I would be giving myself over, but he was giving me a choice. Parting my quivering lips, I pressed a kiss to the barrel, eyes baring surrender. Best give myself to one monster willingly then to many against my will. His lips slowly curled in a crooked grin.

"That's a good answer."

Every moment after that I would rethink my decision. I knew by logic's view, I'd made the better choice, but this was the king, the leader of the beasts. Holding me down with hard grips and violent kisses, he took what he wanted, but he did something they didn't...he made me enjoy it. Body fought mind in response to his touch, until mind gave up, and retreated. By morning light, he'd taken me several times, and would again before I left to return to my duties. Every last part of me just wanted to get clean, but I couldn't.

Dunn took one look at me and smirked, giving me my usual order to get Elizabeth ready.

"Oh my god..." Murmured my ward, looking at me in horror from her vanity. My hair was in shambles, arms bruised around the shoulders and wrists, a distinctive hand print around my neck, not to mention what was hidden by the clothes.

"What happened to you?" She instantly coddled me into sitting down, taking a wet cloth and cleaning my face.

"He...sold me." I whispered, voice in shambles.

"Sold you? You don't work for us anymore?"

"He..._sold_ me. Last night." Her eyes widened.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"They...came in...said they'd seen me playing faro...he was mad." Her lips turned down in a frown.

"I told you that was dangerous. I told you! Now look at you." I said nothing more, letting her brush out and fix my hair.

"I'll tell daddy I want the boy today...you're too dirty." My lip curled but she just smiled.

"It'll force him to give you the day and let you bathe..." She gave me a kind squeeze to my hand. "Trust me...I'll help you."


	8. Chapter 8

I was eventually granted the permission to go bathe myself, so I took a trip and went to the creek that lay just on the corner of our lot, scrubbing myself clean. When I returned to my duties on the following day, I felt all the stares on me. Every. Last. One. Word travels fast as rumor, but even faster in a small town. Everyone knew I'd laid with the pistolier.

"Don't mind them... I swear it won't happen again. I threw a fit so big daddy gave me money to go shopping." Said the girl softly. I looked to her curiously.

"You're _my _watcher... I just reminded him of that..." She looked almost smug, and if I had been able to sleep last night, I would have been almost amused. Instead my mind had whirled with memories of the devil and his sinful exploits.

"Are you hungry?" I looked around a bit before giving a slight nod.

"Okay...c'mon, let's get a lunch, I'll share it with you." A small mercy among chaos this girl. Stopping into a nearby tavern, she ordered a healthy lunch and summoned me to sit, whispering quietly in the near empty building.

"Daddy's in another meeting. Eat. Let me worry about him for a while." I sat down across from her, and quietly waited, eyes down, but ears open. She chattered about nothing while we waited for our food, before pushing the plate between us and passing over the fork.

"Eat. I had a large breakfast, I think I'll just have the biscuit." My brows pinned, but she just smiled, picking up the roll and pulling it apart. Several came and went without much notice, but one pair stood out. Wyatt's eyes ran over my face before looking to his companion. Sitting just adjacent to us, I heard them converse quietly over seemingly nothing before Wyatt stood and stepped over.

"Excuse me."

"Yes sir?"

"My name's Wyatt Earp, I believe we've met before, I was wondering if you could help me." The girl's brows lifted.

"Of course... what can I do?" Wyatt gave a charming smile before taking a seat beside her.

"Well see, my wife, she's become... a bit upset with me, and it would seem I have some penance come due." The girl giggled.

"I see."

"Oh good, so maybe you can maybe give me a hint. I've not a clue how to get back into her good graces." She started to chatter, and I heard a quiet scrape to the chair at my back.

"I must admit, I grew concerned when you didn't show up..." I didn't look up, or give a slightest incline at the cardshark's voice.

"Are you no longer granted your liberties at night?" I wiped my lips with a cloth and gave the barest shake of my head, ensuring the girl was still well in conversation with Wyatt.

"That is unfortunate, I was hoping to hear that sweet song again." He leaned forward and whispered softly.

"With the hopes it hasn't been taken by one Johnny Ringo..." I dropped the fork and pushed my plate away.

"All done?" Asked the girl with a curious look. I gave a nod.

"Well it would seem it's time for us too head out..." I moved quickly, the slightest of hand from my purse.

"Of course, I won't take any more of your time, you've been very helpful Elizabeth." Said Wyatt with a charming smile as he stood.

"You're quite welcome, I wish you the best of luck." Said the girl with a giggle as we backed from the table.

"Oh...you seemed to have dropped something, is that yours?" Wyatt looked down and at his feet where the bundled herb I'd promised Holliday sat rolled and tied. A quick glance to me had me giving it a pointed look.

"Oh yes! Thank you." He picked it up and slipped it into his coat pocket. "Coffee's been a bit much for me lately, so I've taken to tea."

"Oh yes! I prefer tea myself." Said the girl with a smile. "Try it with a bit of honey, makes it taste just right." She stood with me and we stepped away from the table.

"Pleasant seeing you again Mr. Earp!"

"And you as well Miss Dunn."

It would take almost a week of pristine behavior before I would be allowed off my leash, and my first desire was to be clean. Slipping silently through the night, I headed out of town to the stream that fed into the water reserves. Through the cover of trees and darkness, I looked into the beautiful night. Crickets chirped, frogs bellowed, the slightest whisper of the wind through the leaves. Silent. No loud music, stink of dirt, everything was fresh, and luscious.

Gently stripping from my clothes, I kept an ear turned in caution, but the moment I hit the water, I let myself sink. Cool, fresh waters that cleansed the body and the spirit ran around and over my form. I held myself down for as long as I could before surfacing and taking a heavy breath. Humming, I ran my hair back, the crickets keeping me in melody as I floated with the slow current, before kicking off a rock and swimming back upstream, my muscles easing, my stress leaving, if only for a while. Just as I felt my soul cleanse, I heard the quiet step of boots, and a twig snap.

Instantly, I was up and looking to the bank, fear darting through me.

"Worry not, only a drunken gambler." Quietly, the form of the lunger step into the light on the bank.

"Called by the song of a siren, who's voice is only surpassed by her magnificent beauty." Slowly, keeping myself firmly submerged, I swam in, eyes cautious.

"What is a...siren?" He gave a curling smile as he dropped himself to a rock cropped out of the beach, hanging over the water.

"Greek myth darlin'... a siren is a temptress, who lures sailors to her islands where they would crash among the rocks." He rumbled as he reached into his coat for his cigarette case.

"Sounds evil..." I murmured quietly as I took up a position hugged to a rock nearby.

"To some... but I gather those sailors didn't think so." He lit the end with a match. We were silent for a long few moments before I broke it.

"Why are you here Doc?"

"I saw you... I hope you don't hold ill, but I simply had to follow."

"Did... Wyatt... he gave you the plant?"

"Of course darlin', very clever, but I am a man of my word, I had to repay you." I gave a tiny nod.

"I must say... I was worried, I would hate to miss seeing such a lovely face at our table." I shook my head avidly.

"I cannot gamble any longer..."

"I was under the impression, you were in need of it."

"I cannot. I... I cannot risk it..." I slowly moved to a rock beside his own, covered by shadow.

"I will find another way to gather supplies... but I can't be caught again." He hummed quietly.

"And would that be because of your master's displeasure?" I nodded slightly, eyes on the water. "How unfortunate..." I said nothing and he just continued.

"An exotic flower, yet he doesn't see the beauty in it...allows others to hold and pet it's fine petals until they wilt..." Those bright eyes flashed in the darkness. "Should be a crime..."

"But it is not... not when it is his flower to give to whom he pleases..."

"Those animals tear things of beauty my dear... as one who can appreciate beauty, it tears at me as well..." We fell quiet for a while, lost in our words, but finally, I swam to his rock and made a request.

"We have no word for this... siren." He rumbled and sat his hand on his knee.

"Greek Mythology darlin', ancient stories of gods."

"Tell them to me." He flashed a grin.

"You want me to tell you?" His lips curled in a surprised smile.

"You are smart...are you not an educated man?"

"Indeed I am darlin'... What do you wish to hear first? How the mighty created their world? Of heroes and outlandish odds?"

"We believe the cosmos collected our bodies and formed them over days, first the water, then the grass, then deer and elk, the wolf and bear, until man and woman. Then gave them sun to grow."

"How extraordinary..."

He trapped me with his words for hours, enthralling my mind with tales of gods and goddesses, of war and strength, champions and defeat.

"I must say... you follow extremely well my dear..." I ducked my stare.

"The missionaries... they came with books, spoke of the lord... they taught me english..."

"Well... I for one, am very glad they did so..." The fresh scent of dawn had me looking towards the horizon where gray licked the sky.

"I must go."

"Of course..." He stood and straightened himself out before offering a hand to me. For a moment I just stared at it, hesitant, but with the sun quickly approaching, I took his aid and stepped from the river. Surprisingly those eyes did not wander, they stayed locked in mine as he pressed a kiss to my rough knuckles.

"Until next time my dear..." Silently, he turned and headed back through the woods, and I was left to dry and rush back.


	9. Chapter 9

I would find a large fold of money in my purse the next day, from the lunger no doubt when he'd sat upon the bank. Instinct had me using it for a range of supplies, but the main one of notice would be at least two more blades to add to the large one I kept sheathed at my waist. I felt... vulnerable, weak, with every lustful stare I received from the red sashed cowboys. None of them touched me though, all looked, but most actually made a point to leave me alone, especially when with my Master or Charge. I smelt foulness in the air. Something unsightly was festering over the horizon.

"Raven? Raven are you listening?" I was snapped back into my thoughts by my ward, who'd been chattering about buying yet _another _horse.

"You weren't were you, where's your head at?" I gave a tiny shrug of apology that she instantly accepted.

"Daddy gave me two hundred dollars, do you think it will get what we want?" Maybe. The challenge would do wonders to ease my constantly whirling thoughts as of late. So off to the edge of town we went. Livestock, meat, furs, all trade was usually done around the pins with the exceptions of a few wandering carts that would come and go.

"Miss Dunn!" My head snapped to see Behan, walking with a boulder hatted man, slightly older, their suits pristine.

"Sheriff Behan, how do you do?"

"Wonderful, Miss Dunn, Wonderful. Let me introduce you to someone, this is Mayor Klum."

"Oh, Mayor! Wonderful to meet you, daddy tells me great things."

"And you as well my dear, tell me what brings you out to this side of town?"

"Oh, I let my father asked to use my mare for a bit of breeding, and in return he's letting me pick out another. Raven is here to help me." She gave a smile and instantly, I saw the distaste in the sheriff's stare as they looked to me.

"Well...I'm sure the Mayor and myself could certainly... assist you in picking out your new mount. Shall we?" Asked Behan, holding out his arm.

"Oh, well thank you! Raven, are you coming?"

"That won't be necessary." A hard stare from the Sheriff had my lips turned down in a slight frown.

"Well...Why don't you see about anything else we may need while we're here...find me when you're done." Said the girl. Bowing my head in acceptance, I stepped away. I wouldn't go far though, playing the distant shadow. I did, however, pick up a few things along the way, before running across the one familiar face in the crowd. Walking to the pelt stand where he stood looking at the wears, I plucked it from his fingers with a tiny smile.

"Hey now, oh." Wyatt gave a fond smile as he looked to me.

"Hey now, I won't have you disruptin' my customers, get out of here." Growled the owner, looking to me with scorn. I curled a lip, but Wyatt spoke up.

"No it's alright, it's alright, I was...actually hoping our paths would cross today." My brows lifted and he smiled as he picked up another pelt.

"I'm having a wrap made for Maddie, my wife." I gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"Rumor has it you know your way around a pelt." I gave a tiny flash of teeth as I tugged on my fringed outfit.

"You made that?" I nodded.

"And what could you do with this?" He gestured to a rabbit's felt and my brows lifted, motioning across my shoulders.

"Yea, that's what I want, how many do I need for it?" I held up three fingers. Looking back to the dealer, he spoke.

"Three of your finest rabbits." The man dug around a bit before tugging out a trio of pelts close enough in color to fit. He ran a hand down it's front and nodded.

"These are good, how much?" While they bargained, I took the pelt and studied it. As Wyatt reached for his bills, I stopped him and shook my head.

"What?" I stroked down the soft front, and found few imperfections, but I quickly turned it over and pointed to small holes where the skin was thin, or where they had slipped with the knife. Throwing the rabbit back to the pile, I moved to the next, a look of displeasure on my lips. This one was far too dry. I showed the man, flicking off a piece of skin.

"Jesus, don't you oil these?"

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"All due respect sir, she's the one wearin' a deer skin." I smirked a bit and tossed the bunny away, looking over the last one. This one actually didn't look half bad, and I held it to Wyatt.

"This one works?" I nodded.

"Alright, how much for this one?"

"Dime set." Digging into his pocket, the faro dealer held out a pair of dimes, but I quickly grabbed his hand and uncurled it, taking one out before pushing it to the dealer.

"Oh no-" I raised a brow and gave a pointed look to a fur stand across the path before looking back. We could easily take our business elsewhere.

"Fine." He snatched up the money and I placed Wyatt's coin back into his palm. Grabbing his single pelt, he chuckled and rolled it up before stepping away.

"You know, for a silent woman, you sure are persuasive." I gave a tiny smile.

"But now that leaves one question." My brows lifted. "Where am I gonna find two more to match this one?" I held a questioning hand out for it, and he passed it over. Looking close, I ran my thumb against the grain. At the bottom was an orange tan before melting to the dusty brown. Looking up, I tapped my chest a bit.

"You can find it?" I nodded. This fur was familiar. I knew where this family of rabbits ran, I'd seen them through town and on the dim outskirts when I hunted for a simple meal for the boy and I.

"You're sure." I gave a firm nod.

"Alright... alright, you find me two to match this one, I'll make sure you're well compensated." I gave another tiny smile and nodded, happy to make business.

"Raven! Raven, come look at the horse Sheriff Behan found." Said Elizabeth as I approached the pin. My eyes turned to a golden colored horse tethered to a horse before her.

"Fine beast here, and for a very reasonable price." Boasted Behan, chest out in an almost proud manner. Cocking my head, I stepped into the animal's enclosure. A cattle horse. It's hooves were very fine, and pointed, it's legs a bit on the lengthy side for a woman of Elizabeth's size. But that might be overlooked, he had a very fine demeanor, letting me run my hands up and down his form. What I didn't like the look of, was his knees.

"Yes, I think this will be a fine mount for you Miss Dunn, just think, a pretty horse for a pretty girl." I heard her giggle, but ignored it. Moving up, I pulled open it's mouth. Just as I feared. This horse was old. It might have miles left on it, but the dull shape of it's mouth had me worried, horses with untreated teeth lost them, and then couldn't eat. I shook my head and let it go.

"What's wrong?" I made a motion to my mouth, pointing to my teeth in explanation.

"Well a bit of wear is expected-" I shook my head firmly at the Sheriff. Pointing to the animal I flashed my hand three times.

"Fifteen? He's that old?" I nodded to her.

"Oh... I don't think Daddy will like that." I shook my head once more.

"Well what about the spotted one there?" I turned and looked over to see a pony that struck me. It's coat was similar to my own horse, a dusty, dotty, spotted brown over white. Smaller in size, it would be much more reasonable ride for my charge. Pointing to it in question, she nodded. I stepped over the wood boundary and began to look it over. It's back sat straight, eyes bright, very alert. This one's teeth were much nicer, meaning it was still young, seven or eight years. It's knees showed no sign of hard wear, nor did it's feet. I looked to the girl, and finally gave a look of affirmation.

"How much?" She asked the owner, who had watched me close from the moment I stepped inside the pin.

"$300 ma'am." I shook my head and held up one finger.

"$100." Said Elizabeth.

"No no, now, that's too low. $275." I flashed a one and a five.

"$150."

"$250."

"$160."

"$250." I snapped my fingers and held up two fingers before making a cut sign.

"$200, final offer." Said the girl firmly. The man looked to me, then to the girl, before nodding.

"Alright...alright, 200." I nodded to the girl to give over her funds before grabbing the rope for the horse and leading it out of it's pin.

"Oh! How wonderful! Thank you Raven!" The Mayor seemed to be hiding his amusement while Behan's ears turned a bright red.

"Well, we're happy you were able to find a suitable horse Miss Dunn." Said Klum, patting her hand with a smile. "We'll leave you to enjoy your purchase."

"Oh, thank you so much for your help!" She waved as we passed back, and I gave one satisfactory smirk to the Sheriff. Today the Indian was right.


End file.
